Isis Goddes of Rebirth
by nacheell
Summary: It's been forever since Mayu last saw her friend Yuuri. Then one day when in the winter she was blown away to the dessert right when Aslan went and took Yuuri away. There she found Prince Zannanaza and a horse, but its only the beginning of her troubles Sequel: ISIS NEW WORLD OLD WORLD is now publish and is able to read. please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Sent back in time**

It's June 22, 1995; the most trying summer that it's ever been in. It's been four months since I last heard from my friend Yuuri. Most people say that she ran away but most said that she has been kidnapped. It's mostly been hard on me and Himuro since we were the closest to her and of course her family. I just wish that where ever she was I could be there with her. It was a normal day at school. I was walking down the hall and saw Himuro.

"Himuro!" I called out to him. He turns around and notices me. When I final caught up to him I put on a big smile. "Let's have lunch together," I said.

"Not today I'm having lunch with the guys," he said.

"Oh, I see, I'll just hang around Sakura then," I quickly turn around and walk away.

"Hey, why did you turn Mayu away she cute," one of Himuro friends said.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," he said as he walks away. Later that day; Mayu was walking down the street till she got to the last stop where Yuuri was at when she just stood there. Suddenly she went and started to cry.

"Yuuri, why did you disappear? Everything had just become harder without you why didn't you take me with you?" she said. All of the sudden a big gust of wind just went and surrounded her body. She had no clue to what was going on all she heard was a voice.

"Your wish is my command all you have to do is give me your," the strong wind said.

"My voice," she said.

"You get to be with Yuuri again all you have to give me is your voice," the wind said again.

"To be with Yuuri you get to have my voice," she said. Suddenly the wind went and started to swirl around her; then she disappears with the wind.

_**MEANWHILE AT THE BOARDERLINE OF EGYPT **_

Yuuri had just left Prince Zannanza… suddenly Mayu appear next the Prince. She looks around and then her hand felt a bit wet she look at her hand and saw blood. She tries to scream but no sound would come out of her.

"My voice it's gone," she thought. She went over to Prince Zannanza. "Hey if you can hear me then please wake up," she saw the spear in the middle of his chest. "Please forgive me if this hurts," she grab the spear with both hands and pulls it's out. "Hey, is out are you feeling a little bit better, Hey say something," Mayu thought; the next moment she went and put her hands on his chest then suddenly a shock of electricity from her fingers to his body. She move her hand and the open wound in his chest started to close. Once it was completely close he started to breath slowly. "There must be some way out of here," she looks around and saw a horse and got up and went to it. "Come on horsey get up I want to get out of here," she thought. She touches the horse and within seconds it stood straight up and was on all four legs. "Good girl, now come this way," she leads the horse to Prince Zannanza. Mayu tried to pick him but it didn't work, she look at the horse and thought "I could use a bit of help," the horse went and use her neck to get the Prince on her back. Mayu had trouble getting on but eventually got on the horse back. She looks around and saw nothing but desert. "Please girl; get us to a town as soon as you can," she thought as she was touching the horses mane. Then the horse took off and they were traveling thru the desert as fast as they could on a horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 2: Back to life**

It's been hours since they left. Then finally they get to this town on the border line of hit empire. The horse goes and walks to a farm; an old man was working out in the fields. The horse stop right in front of the man, then he started to speak a language that she didn't understand. Mayu started to feel dizzy and fell off the horse on to the ground. The next day she woke up in a bed. A old women was putting a cold towel on her forehead. Again she started to speak in a language that she didn't know.

"_Honey, she woke up," the women said "you're fine now you just pass out from the heat." _Mayu tried to thank her but no words would come from her mouth. Mayu started to look around and saw that they were in a small house. _"Your friend is in a different room, my husband believe that it was a better choice to put you in a separate room since we didn't know that you were married or not." _The old man walks into the room and saw her.

"_You gave us quite a shock, coming out of nowhere, where are you from…"_ Mayu look sad and touch her throat.

"_Is there something wrong?" the women ask._ Mayu tried to say that she couldn't speak but then again her voice wasn't working with her; tears started to form from her eyes. _"Do you think that something is wrong with her?"_ she asks her husband.

"_I think she can't speak," he said. _

"_What do you mean?" the old women ask._

"_Well there are some people who are born not being able to see maybe see can't talk," the old man said._

"_That maybe true," _then Mayu put her knees to her chest and started to cry. No sound was come from her only tears.

"This isn't fair I can't ask where I am, who are these people, I don't even know how the whole thing that happen at the desert," she thought. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_If you want to see the man that you brought follow me," _the old man walk to the door,_ "well aren't you coming?" _ Mayu got up from the bed and follow the old man till they got to this room there she saw Prince Zannanza sleeping she went to him. "_He hasn't woke up yet, but he should soon I don't know what happen but he seem to be in a lot of pain but is healing slowly. It might be a while before he wakes up but until then you will have to take care of him." _The old man went and grabs Mayu hand and gave her a rag and put it in the bowl of water. _"Take care of him," _he repeated. Mayu shock her head in understand a bit of what he said.

"He wants me to nurse this guy back to health I thought they would know who he was it was the closest place from that desert, but then again he doesn't dress like them he seems to be in a different type of person, maybe he came from a good family compared to him, they seem as if their poor. What type of person is this man?" she looks at Prince Zannanza and he was in pain. Mayu wet the cloth and put it on his forehead. "Please get better," she started to think then there was a short moment of contact between them and when the touch each other Prince Zannanza took in a deep breath like that moment the pain when away. But then that breathe that he took shock Mayu to the point where she stood away from him. The old women went and grab her hand.

"_You must be exhausted from the ride how about a nice bath and some new clothes for you, I do believe I still have some of my daughters clothes from when they still where young," _the old women lead her to the bathroom and help her wash her back. Mayu tried to refuse the help from the old women but she was too persistent. Once the nightmare of the bath was over Mayu was wearing the same type of clothes that commoners wear. _"Oh, that fits you just fine you remind me of my younger days," _the women said. Then they hear a person yelling they both ran outside and saw a couple of the animal fighting one another. _"What's going on_?" the old women ask.

"_I don't know they all just started to go crazy," _then one of the horse was about to kick the old man but Mayu ran in front of the old man arms out to protect him.

"Calm down! Stop this ok," she thought she slowly went to the horse, then she was able to touch his head; she went and started to look at his feet and took out the rock that was in his shoe. "There it's all better now be nice to this old man he really cares for you, even though he doesn't understand," she thought.

"_That was amazing,"_ the old man said.

"_Kane got hurt his ribs are broken,"_ the old woman said. The man went to her.

"_Let's see,"_ he said.

"_Do you think that he's going to make it?"_ she asks. He shook his head. Mayu look at the dog and saw a white light fading away. She sat next to the dog and notice it was in pain.

"What's wrong with it? Is he going to make it?" again question that they couldn't hear nor could they answer it for her. Suddenly she had an urge to touch the dog. The old lady let her touch the dog. Mayu touch the dog in the chest area once she made contact with the dog a shock of electricity went from her finger to the dog chests she didn't move her hands until the dog got up and started to lick her face. The old man and woman was shock and they went and look at each other then at Mayu and the dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 3: The birth of Isis**

Mayu was in the kitchen doing the dishes while the old man and women talk in the living room.

"_What do you think she is?"_ the old women said

"_May be she could be a gift from the gods,"_ the man said.

"_What do you mean?"_ the woman asks.

"_Well we already know that the Hittite Empire has their Goddess of war, the Ishtar. Maybe she is a gift from the Gods she came out of nowhere,"_ The old man explains.

"_Well we should give her a name we can't just refer her as she or the girl,"_ the women said.

"_How about Isis; as in the Goddess of rebirth, life and beauty,"_ the man said.

"_That's a perfect name for her, Isis,"_ the old women said. Then a young girl ran into the house.

"_Grandfather, Grandfather!" the girl yells._

"_Elisa what's wrong,"_ the man said.

"_Brother and Father were burry under some bricks that they were using to make the temple,"_ Elisa said.

"_Where are they now,"_ the man asks.

"_The others found father but were still looking for brother,"_ she said.

"_I see then let's go,"_ the man said. He was about to leave but then he saw Mayu in the door way.

"_Who is she?"_ Elisa asks.

"_She's Isis, she came here just yesterday,"_ the women said.

"_Isis like the Goddess," _Elisa asks.

"_Yes, she help out…"_ the old women was about to continue but the man interrupted her.

"_This isn't the time to be talking I have to hurry and see how bad the injuries are!"_ he was about to leave then he look at Mayu. _"Isis you come along with me, you might be more helpful than me," _Mayu didn't understand what he was staying to her so she just stood there._ "Isis, come with me," _he held out his hand and Mayu went and grab it. It took only a little bit of time to get to the scene of the accident. The old man and Elisa got off of their horse and went inside a house but Mayu was looking at the accident and at one spot that no one was paying any attention to. She got off of the horse and went over to that spot.

"Someone is here, I just know it," Mayu thought. She started to move away all the rocks then she saw a hand. "Oh, god I was right, I have to hurry," Mayu started to move faster with throwing the rocks aside in no time the boy was uncover. Mayu pick him and had him on her lap. "Please be okay, please be okay," Mayu started to rock the boy in her arms.

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_ a guy said. Then he saw that he had the boy in her arms. _"Ian, you guys Ian is over here."_ Back with the old man and Elisa; they were inside a house and the old man was checking his bones. The man on the bed was throwing up blood and the others were doing so much to make him feel comfortable. Then a man came into a house.

"_We found Ian with a young women but she refuses to give him to us,"_ he said.

"_Elisa where's Isis?" _the old man asks.

"_She was outside the last time I saw her," _Elisa said.

"_Let's go outside she doesn't understand what going on so we'll need everyone to get away from them." _When they got to Mayu one of the guys was about to hit her then someone yell.

"_Stop right there"_ they look back and saw Elisa.

"_Elisa,"_ she went over to Mayu.

"_Can I have my brother now?"_ she asks. Mayu look at her and was crying.

"He's hurt, why can't you understand what I'm trying to say, his breathing is slowing down his hurt!" Mayu yelled in her head.

"_Isis where is hurt at? Is he hurt? We won't know until we have a look at him can you give him to us?_ The old man said. Mayu look at him and gave the boy to the old man the old man went and hand the boy to one of the men and they took the boy to the house. When everyone got there the older man that was there face was cover.

"_What happens?"_ the old man asks.

"_He stopped breathing he passed away,"_ Mayu went over to the dead body_. _

"_Moves his body so we can put the boy there,"_ Mayu went and move the covers from the body so she could see his face.

"The poor man is dead and left so many people behind, but why do I get a feeling that he didn't want to leave," she went and kiss his forehead. "May your soul rest in peace," she laid her hands on his chest and the moment that she touch the man's chest a shock of electricity came and went from her finger to his chest. Moments later the man's eyes opens up and he sat up.

"_Father,"_ Elisa yelled as she hug him

"_What's wrong Elisa everything okay I'm here now,"_ they all turn and look at Mayu.

"_What did she just do?" _

"_She brought Ivan back to life?"_ Elisa went and gave Mayu Ian.

"_Can you do the same thing you did with my father for my brother?"_ again Mayu had no clue what was going on she was to shock to think at the moment. The man who she thought was dead just came back to life right in front of her. Now for some reason they are give the boy that she found back to her.

"What do they want me to do? I have no clued what to do, I don't even know what is going on? Maybe all I have to do is touch the boy and I could just go back home, yes that's a good idea once I touch this boy this bad dream will be over with," Mayu went and put her hand on the boy and moments later he open his eye.

"_Elisa"_

"_Yes, Ian it's me"_

"Crap that didn't work this dream is longer than I thought maybe it isn't a dream and this is all real, now I'm in trouble. My parents must be worry about me," Mayu started to think and continue to think as the other talk.

"_She went and brought both Ivan and Ian back to life"_

"_Is she a witch?"_

"_No she is the reincarnation of the Goddess Isis," _the old man said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 4: Prince Zannanza wakes up.**

"It's been a couple days since the accident at town a few people come to see me. I don't know why but they want me to put my hands on them. But it seems like they leave out with a brighter light in them, but it's a bit tiresome," Mayu thought. Then she drops a bowl and she stops daydreaming and started to pick up the pieces. The old women came in the kitchen.

"_It's okay, really don't pick that up with your hands,"_ the women got a broom and started to sweep up the mess. _"Why don't you go and check and see if your friend okay?"_ The old lady led her out of the room. Mayu walks out the kitchen and the old woman was sweeping the floor. Then she heard a loud thump. She went outside the kitchen and saw that Mayu ways pass out on the ground. _"Isis, are you alright?"_ Mayu open her eyes a bit and saw the old women. _"Come on get up let's get you into a bed,"_ somehow they ended up in the bedroom and she went and lay down and went to sleep the old women went and check on Prince Zannanza, she still doesn't know who he is. She went and changes his water when he went and saw that he open his eye. _"Oh, you're awake thank goodness."_

"_Where am I?"_ he asks

"_A little town on the Borderline of the Hittite empire,_" the women said.

"_The last thing I remember is taking a break and… where's Yuri!" _he yelled

"_Is that the name of the young girl that brought you here?" she said, "She has gotten a slight fever, it's nothing to worry about she just help to much people." _He smiles

"_That sounds like her," he said._

"_Yes, we gave her the name Isis, it must be hard on you," she said._

"_What do you mean?" he said _

"_For her not being able to talk it must be hard for her to understand even a little," she said._

"_I think your mistaken with someone else, Yuri is able to speak and understand what we say quiet well," he said. "You must have someone different"_

"_Well she came here with you so I thought that you would know her?" she said. "It must be hard for that child," she said then looks at the prince. " Well lets think about something else okay, how about you get some rest and I'll bring you something to eat okay," the women goes and hurries out of the room. Prince Zannanza looks out the window then lies back down and starts to think._

"_I'm too weak to move around I must hurry up and recover and go to Egypt," he soon falls into a deep sleep. _

_**A WHILE LATER**_

Mayu woke up in the bed and was a bit confused on how it happen the last thing she remember was that the old women went and lead her out of the kitchen. She got out of the bed and went out the room. The house was completely quite there was no sign of life inside the house. She goes into Prince Zannanza room and saw him asleep. Mayu exhale slightly. Being by herself always gave her nightmares. The Prince started to turn his head and said something in his sleep.

"_Y…"_

Mayu moves closer to him and he said it again.

"_Yuri…" _That was the first word she understood in the time she has been here. Yuri her best friend. A bunch of question pop into her head. How did he know her name? Is she somewhere in this God for saken country? Many more pop up, she was to busy thinking she didn't notice that Prince Zannanza woke up only when he touch her hair that she notice and took a step away from.

"_Sorry to frighten you…. Are you the lady of the house daughter?" _Prince Zannanza was confused by the girl since she didn't answer him. _"Did you figure out who I am?"_ she slowly got up and bows to her then went out of the room. A few minutes later she came back inside the house with a little bit of food. She sat next to the Prince and started to peel the apples for him. When she was done with one she went and gave it to him. _"Thank you," _Prince Zannanza once again grabs her hair and kisses it. _"Dark hair and dark eyes you remind me of Yuri…" _Mayu move her hair away from him and started to play with it, until she all of the sudden started to cry. _"Hey wake wrong? Tell me what's going on?" _Mayu's tears continued to run down her face. The Prince went and grabs her face and kisses her on the lips. Something inside of her just switches on. _"There that's one way to make the tears stop,"_ he said as he smiles to her. Mayu got up in shock and left the room. Outside of the room she went and thought.

"I understood him I understand what he was saying…. Crap why did he have to kiss me?" she puts her head in her lap. That night those bad memories came to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 5: A dead Prince**

**Spoiler Alert: From this point of the stories there I won't use any Italic since she final understands them.**

The next day the Prince got out of the bed and was walking around the house then Mayu came out of the kitchen and bump into him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," she looks at him and he wasn't paying attention.

"You don't have to bow to me just because I'm a Prince," he said. Mayu looked at him in surprise.

"He's a prince. I don't believe it," she thought.

"I thank you and the owners of this house but I really should get going there some issues in Egypt and Hittite Empire that I must take care."

"Wait, did he just say Egypt where in the hell am I?"

"Well thanks again I'll make sure to come back and repay you," all of the sudden Mayu grabs his arm. When Zannanza looked at her; her hands were shaking and she had her eyes close.

"I don't want to be alone in this house please don't leave me here. I don't care where I am I just don't want to be alone in this house," she thought.

"Isis, please it won't be long I'll make sure I come back before I've leave my home."

"That doesn't make it any better; still want to go even if you leave me behind with someone else. Just don't leave me alone in this house," she thought. Even thought Prince Zannanza had no clue why she wouldn't let go of him. He exhaled slightly.

"You can come with me but after that I will leave you understand," Mayu shook her head and they went outside soon they got outside the took a horse and started to ride through the dessert. It took a while before they saw a town. It looked more like a city with the amount of people in it. They look around and see a whole bunch of people praying and holding flowers. Prince Zannanza went to a woman and touches her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me what's going on?" he asks.

"We just word from the Hittite King himself that Prince Zannanza on his way to the meeting point with the Egyptians. Princess Yuri was the one who stop war with the Egyptians for now."

"What about the person who killed the Prince?" Zannanza asked.

"He was killed of the spot by one of the queen man, it was said to be an accident," she said.

"Thank you I didn't mean to waste your time," he said as she walk away. Mayu pulled on his clothing and look at him with a worry look.

"Is something wrong did you know the Prince that died?" she thought.

"I don't understand this everyone thinks that I'm dead…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 6: Going Home**

"I don't understand this everyone thinks that I'm dead…."

"So it was as we thought," they turn around and saw the man and women of the house they were in.

"Let's talk privately in that Inn," they all go to the Inn and go inside the room.

"So you knew that I was the prince the whole time," Prince Zannanza said.

"No not the whole time, I thought you look like your younger stuff when I was a bit younger I was able to get a glimpse of you and your brother Prince Kail with his mother," he said. "That was only a thought at the time but when I heard that you were dead I knew it was true since Isis was the one that brought you to our little town."

"What do you mean by since Isis brought me?" he looks at Mayu.

"In the short amount of time we had with this child we notice that she holds a special power that's why we gave her the name Isis," the old man said.

"She name after the Goddess Isis, the Goddess of Rebirth and Beauty," the old women added.

"So she's not your daughter," he said.

"No our daughter die many years ago," she said.

"Well I hope that you can see her as your own daughter, I have got to go back to the capital…" before he could say anything else Mayu went and grab his clothes. And the old women went and shook her head.

"No it would be a shame if this girl was not traveling and sharing her power with everyone and at the age we are now I don't think we can do it so we should leave it up to you." Mayu smile a bit but when she looked at Zannanza he looked a bit trouble. Mayu soon let go of him.

"I understand I put her in better care," he looked at Mayu. "Shall we go," he said to her she got up and bowed to the elders and then went with Prince Zannanza. They go outside until they got back to the horse. And he helps her up.

"There must be something wrong with him he hasn't said a word since we left that Inn," in a day they made it to the Capital of the Hittite Empire, Hattusa.

"Isis, I'm going to leave you here, you're going to have to wait okay once everything is settle I'll come and get you," he waited for an answer. Mayu shook yes and thought.

"Yes, I understand I'll do as I am told," Mayu sat in the tree as see watch him disappear in the distance.

Soon Zannanza was at the palace and went through a secret door. There that door leads him straight to Ilvan room. Lucky Ilvan was in the room going through the paper work.

"Ilvan," he turn around and saw Zannanza.

"Prince Zannanza your alive?" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 7: A new beginning**

"Prince Zannanza your alive?" he said.

"Yes"

"But how?" he asked

"It's a long story, but Kail how is he?"

"He's fine he's dealing with a fake Ishtar but were trying to figure out before Princess Yuri does," he said.

"I'll do that for you…"

"No its best if you don't, the people there have gotten the Seven day fever," he said.

"The Seven day fever," Zannanza said in shock.

"Not only that the King himself was affected by the fever," Ilvan said.

"My father… I know someone who can heal him," he said.

"What are you saying?"

"The person who brought me back will defiantly be able to heal my father," he said. "I'll go get her right away," he said as he left the room through the secret door and left the castle all the way to the city and then back to when he left Mayu and saw her sleeping on the ground. He went and grabs her hand and then she woke up.

"What's going on?" she thought.

"Get up we have to hurry I don't know how much time we have," they ran back to the palace and use some secret passage way and went to the Kings room but then he heard.

"Go ahead and inform the Queen and the other Princes that the King has passed due to the Seven Day Fever," the doctor soon left the room. Then Zannanza and Mayu went into the room and saw the King on the bed. Mayu went to the bed and stood by his feet.

"Father," Zannanza went to the King and stood by him. "Were to late we couldn't save him," Zannanza went and made his hand into a fist. Mayu walk over to the King and saw a little sadness in his eyes. Mayu started to cry.

"I'm so sorry for your lost Prince I wish I can do something," she thought.

"Isis, do you believe that you can save him like you save me and the others," she looked at him.

"I don't understand what can I do he's dead," she thought.

"Isis, please," her heart started to hurt and she shook her head and went to the King and touch his hand and kiss his forehead. Electricity went through her body but even though she was in pain she didn't move until she felt his chest moved and when she saw that she feel back and pass out. Then Zannanza went and caught her, when he looked he saw his father who was sitting up.

"Fa… Majesty," Zannanza said.

"Zannanza you're here this must mean I'm dead," he said.

"No you're very much alive thanks to this girl," the King looks at her.

"Zannanza I want the same thing that you do for your brother Kail but that cannot happen with the both of us here," he said as he grabs something from his gown. "I believe that this girl has brought you back for a reason, so until the time comes stay with her and also keep an eye on Kail from a distance. I believe that many problems will cross their paths so protect him without him knowing. Its best for him to know and other that you're not alive," he said.

"I understand," he said.

"The doctors already reported my death and it would be a commotion if my body disappear so I bid you far well," before he took the drink he went and look at Zannanza. "I really did love you and your mother you know that right," Zannanza was shock and smile.

"Of course," Zannanza went and carried her out of the castle all the way out of the city soon he took her to a town that was close to the border line of the Hittite Empire then he got a house and lay her down on the bed. A bit later she woke up and saw that Prince Zannanza was sleeping next to her. She pushed him away from her and he woke up.

"What's going on?" she thought.

"Sorry was I heavy I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," he said. "Thank you for today I was happy that I was able to talk to my father…. Isis has anyone told you about your gift?" Mayu shook her head no. "Isis is the name of the Goddess of rebirth and beauty, you have the gift to give people back their life and heal them. From what I saw today and from what the elders at that village said all you have to do is make contact with that person and there are immediately heal or alive again. Mayu went and shook her head.

"I don't understand any of this why do I have this type of power," she thought.

"So it's best if we start here…. I believe that we should started our life over without anyone knowing who we are what do you say?" Mayu went and hug him.

"I believe that's a wonderful idea"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 8: I want to be by your side**

It's been a good week since we moved to this town and I final go the Prince to teach me some of his language so we could talk to one another.

**One week ago.**

I woke up in a room that I don't recognize. I'm in clothes that I had never bought before. When I went outside I see that same man. Who I found in that day in the dessert.

Prince Zannanza was in the field with the other men working on the crops. When he turns his head back to the house and saw Mayu stand at the door of their house. She looks somewhat distant and sad. She went and leaves the house.

"Where is she?" he said. "I'll be right back," he goes and finds Mayu stepping on some blue berries that were inside a bucket. "Isis, what are you doing?" She notices that he was behind her and goes and puts what looks like what she made into a paint brush inside the bucket and started to write.

"Can you teach me your language?" even though that he didn't know where her writing means he had a pretty good idea of what she was asking for.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Mayu shook her head and grabs his hand and made him write. "Do you want me to teach you how to write?" A smile came to Mayu face as she said yes. "Okay, I'll teach you but you have to wait until I finish my work in the fields," she smiles and then she goes back inside the house. A while later he came inside and started to teach her every word her knew it took her couple of days to remember the vocabulary but it keep her busy with her writing on the blankets she had to rewash. Then one day the Prince came to her with some paper. She wrote on it.

"Where did you get this?" she asks.

"I have a friend so don't worry about it, I'll get you as much as you need so you can talk as much as you want." Mayu started to blush and showed him was she wrote.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome," he said. "I have to get back to work so don't wonder off where I can't find you," before he was able to go Mayu grab his hand. He looks towards her and she gave him a piece of paper with a whole bunch of writing on it. He started to read it.

"Before you go I have something to ask of you. I don't know that its my place or not but are you a Prince?" He looked a bit shock. "I heard the elders talk about it with you, I couldn't full understand but I need to know and if so then you have no reason to stay with me just because of my condition or you take pity just because I can't speak. I know that sooner or later my voice will come back so if you must just go ahead and go." Once Zannanza was finish reading her look at her and kiss her on her forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about, I am a Prince but I am nothing more than a faint memory to my people, and I also wish to be with you," he said with a smile. She wrote on a piece of paper. But by the time she looked up he was gone. Mayu thought to herself.

"What does he mean?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Mayu was asleep by herself but was having a bad dream. In her dream. She was along in her house back in Japan. She went to sleep in her bed then the door slowly open and a male figure came into the room and covers her mouth.

"Mayu, your mother is working late again," he said. "I believe she doesn't love me anymore, be a good girl and listen to what I say or I'll tell your mother."

Zannanza came in the room seeing that Mayu was in a ball. He walks over and saws that she wasn't breathing.

"Isis, Isis what's wrong?" without warning he open her mouth and gave her air. "Isis, you have to calm down I'm right here."

In her dream she could moved and then she heard a voice.

"Isis… Isis…" she starts to think.

"That's the Prince voice…. That's right I left Japan many days ago…" the man faded away and she woke up in Zannanza arms. She goes and touches his face. Zannanza notices that her whole body is trembling. He started to think.

"What's wrong, what has happen? I should never leave you alone," then Mayu starts to think.

"This person he is warmer that man…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 9: I want to know your past**

That morning Mayu was picking some apples off of the trees then Prince Zannanza came up to her.

"Isis, about last night I want to know what happen?" she stops moving when he said that. "It's not just that I want to know everything about your past I want to know everything about you," Mayu didn't even face him but shook her head no. "You're not willing to tell me I understand," she went and hand him a paper.

"I don't want you to look at me differently or with pity after I tell you," she still wasn't looking at him.

"Isis, I don't judge people by their past and also Isis will always be Isis," she final turn around and looked at him and started to write.

"Where should I start?"

"From the beginning," he said. Mayu sat down and started to write. Her story wasn't going to take a minute to write and that made Prince Zannanza somewhat happy. Mayu was hoping that he would leave to go work in the fields like he usually do but he didn't. But the time she finish she ran out of paper. She gave them to him and he started to read.

"Well, let me start at my birth. I was nothing more than a spur of the moment baby. My mother and father where best friends who were too timid for their own good and all their friends were having kids so that's the reason for my birth. I was born in the winter right before where my people would call it Christmas. It's a time when family, friends and love ones exchange gifts to one another. I was a gift to them. The first couple years of my life were nice until my parents thought that they had enough of living with each other so my dad moved away and I started to live with my mother. I was five at the time I can still remember my dad walking away from me with his bags in his hands. Not once did he ever look back at me. By the time I turn ten I had a new mother and father; both of my parents remarried that when I started to have my nightmares. Within a month of my mother marriage; she started to work more since my stepfather was a free lance worker and didn't make any money on a regular basic. They got into a fight once where my mother left the house to go to work. That night he came into my room…. That night I was force to sleep with a man three times my age." Prince Zannanza was angry but not at her at the point that a man could lay down with a child. He continues to read. "That wasn't the only time he did it, he continues on for a little bit over a year before it stops. My father noticed the changed in my behavior so I started to live with him. But just when I started to open up and change my attitude I was almost killed. My father wife tried to kill me when I was in bed. Well she almost successes. I was asleep in my room and one moment I was fine and the next she choking me. I thought I was going to die. And all I heard her saying was that "You're the only person he talks about, what about me I'm carrying his child!" those words made me happy. It was the first time I heard that my father was showing some sort of love towards me. Then everything black out when I woke up I was in a hospital bed my father and my mother was the only ones in the room. They were the first people to look at me with pity I started to hate myself because I was turning into them. But then my friend… I don't know how to say her in this language but she's the only person who treated me the same. When I told her what happen with my step father she tried to convince me to go to the police. I didn't want to mess up the only true happiness that she had; so I only shook it off. But after that she didn't bring it up again which made me happy; as if it never happened. I could live a life away from my house whenever I'm with her. So when I was at the hospital they wanted to know what they could do to put this all behind them. I wanted a dog so that's what I got. But it wasn't until a month later that I had to get rid of it because of the neighbors so I gave it to my friend hoping she could take care of it. I was a cute dog, I name her princess she was the one thing that I was able to take care of. I was really good at healing her I hope she okay now. After I had to get rid of her I stop going home. More like I moved out of my parents house completely. I took everything that I could and went and moved into a house that I saved money for. Since I lived on my own for three years now; I made money on my own and I never us my parents money that they send to me. I wasn't able to get princess back out of all of it, since my friend disappear it no telling that her parents went and took her away. I never had to rely on someone like this so if hard for me to coup I'm use to being out and about I never like staying in one place at a time. But it really gave me a warm feeling… Prince… I don't want any pity from you, and I don't like to feel weak, that's all I ask of you," that was the last thing she wrote when he look up at her. And he gave her the reaction that she didn't want he look at her as if she was some helpless child. Mayu was shock and got up and tried to walk away from him; but he grabs her hand.

"Isis, wait"

"Let go of me," she thought as she tries to get away from his grip. He holds onto Mayu wraps his arm around her waist.

"Isis…" she stops moving, and she was blushing. He let go of her hand and moves her face towards her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 10: First kiss… First time…**

"Isis…" she stops moving, and she was blushing. He let go of her hand and moves her face towards her. They came so close to kissing each other then one of the village people came.

"Zannanza there you are there's a person looking for you," the man said. Zannanza exhaled and then slowly let go of Mayu.

"I'll be right there," Zannanza went and left her standing there. When Mayu couldn't see Zannanza anymore she fell on her knees and touch her lips. Her hands were trembling.

"Our lips… He…" she thought then she got up and started to walk away down the hill. With Prince Zannanza he walks over to the house; there he saw a boy and he was waiting outside.

"Oh, there you are I have a message for you and the paper you wanted," he handed him the stuff then left. In a letter it was address to him from Ilvan. He read the letter then he broke it.

"My brother, he's dead. Princess Yuri and Juda..." he sat down.

**Meanwhile with Mayu**

Mayu was walking down the hill then she saw a couple of kids playing around then they came over to her.

"Excuse me can you help us?" a little boy said. Mayu shook her head yes. A while later Zannanza found Mayu playing with the little kids and was having fun; when she notice that he was watching she started to blush, and went to him.

"I got you some more paper," he said. She grabbed it from him. "Lets go in the house and talk." Mayu follows him all the way inside the house she went to the room and sat on the bed. He sat next to her. "Isis… my brother has been killed."

"Prince," she thought as she put her hands on him, then writes on the paper. "Is there anything that I can help with," she asked.

"No, its best that you don't use them if they are already die, people know and it makes you exhausted, the last time you did that for my father you past out," he said. She gave him another piece of paper.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," when he turns to face her they were really close to each other. Then he went and reaches to her face and they then kiss each other and end up lying down on the bed. Then Zannanza stops for a moment a looks at her. "I'm sorry…. I shouldn't… excuse me," with that Zannanza leaves the room and Mayu was in complete shock. She started to trembles she grabs hold of her body.

"Stupid body, you should be happy that it didn't happen, you never acted this way with the old man," she started to cry. "Stupid I'm so stupid," she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 11: Secret is out**

The next day; Mayu was out picking some more blueberries then she heard a scream she run towards the scream and saw a mother holding one of the boys that she was playing with yesterday. Mayu went over to the women and touches her shoulder. The mother looked up and Mayu saw that the boy had a big animal mark on his chest. She started to cry.

"Child do not be sad, it's nothing we could do now but pray that he is happy in the afterlife," a old man said to the mother. Mayu was about to grab the boy but then Zannanza went and grabs her hands before she could make contact with him.

"All the other men are getting ready for the hunt," he said. Mayu looks at him and starts to think.

"Hunt?"

"We will catch the animal that did this to him," another man said. Mayu tries to get away from Zannanza grip but he only squeezed her more. Then whisper in her ear.

"He's already dead let him rest in peace," he said.

"But he never wanted to go," she thought. She swings her head into Zannanza face and he let go off her to grab his face. Then she moves to the mother and held out her hands to her so that she could hold him. The mother slowly let go of the boy and gave him to Mayu. She hugs him close to her so that no one was able to see the scars; slowly the scars where healing and he was breathing; when the scars where gone Mayu slowly got up and moved him to the bed. Once he was down she could walk at all and felt a little bit faint. She fell on her knees and was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. The mother when over to the bed and saw that he was breathing.

"He's alive… it's a miracle my son is alive," she said as she cries. "What did you do? Thank you so much thank you… thank you…" Mayu couldn't hold it any longer she was about to fall but Zannanza caught her.

"You idiot," he said. A young priest walks up to him.

"Who is she?" he asks.

"Her name is Isis…"

**THE NEXT DAY**

They were outside by a tree; Mayu was leaning on it and Zannanza wasn't that far from her.

"That was a stupid thing that you done," he said. "Now everyone knows you're the goddess of rebirth," he walks over to her and was standing in front of her. "It's going to be very hard for you now you know that right," she shook her head. Mayu looked away from him.

"I know that he's yelling at me but why am I happy?" she said and blushes some more. He moves her face so that she looks at him.

"Where you even listening?"

"Sorry," she thinks.

"Dam it why am I the only one that's worried." Mayu started to write on a piece of paper then hand it to him.

"Prince it's nothing to worry about? I couldn't stand there and do nothing it not like me and you know it let's look past this okay," she said he looks at her and she is smiling. Zannanza exhaled then smile.

"Your right there nothing I could have done," Mayu hands him another piece of paper.

"Zannanza how do you fell about me?" he looked at her

"Isis… I can't answer this," she was shock but then smile.

"As I thought it was only a one sided love… I can't be by his side like this," the wind started to moved around her. She notices that the wind was around her. Zannanza notices as well and goes to grab her and but she disappeared right before his eyes.

"Isis!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 12: Spirit of the Wind**

Mayu work up in a cave she notices that she was in the home of many wild animals. She got up then slowly back away from the lion that she was sleeping on. When she was far away from it; it sat up and spoke.

"Good you're awake now."

"You spoke," she said. Then she notice that it wasn't a thought, she actually spoke with her voice. "My voice…"

"I have given it back to you for the moment"

"Who are you?" she asks

"My name is Sabba, and I am the spirit of the wind," she said.

"Spirit of the wind?"

"Yes, and just so you know this is not my true for I'm only borrowing this lion for a moment, but I came here to talk to you," she said.

"What do you want with me?" Mayu asks.

"I have lived for many years and I have never met a person like you… you have took my interest from the day you were born. I seen all things but when one of my gifted children is in love with a person like yourself I thought that this would be a great chance to set him straight," she said.

"I don't understand what you mean"

"When your friend was pulled in to this time the balance was a little bit off, as long as your friend is here more people will die that are close to her and that are not," she said. "I'll put it simple so you can understand… when you see your friend again you will be able to speak but you must hold on to her so I can send you both back home. The balance of nature has been disturbed and needs to be set straight…."

"So once I find Yuri I can go home…" Mayu said.

"Oh yes I forgot that you're in love with Prince Zannanza"

"I…." Mayu closes her mouth and looks away. "It's not what you think her doesn't feel anything for me though so it doesn't matter."

"Really and what if I said that he is looking for you right now," Sabba said.

"He wouldn't I only cause him trouble…."

"I see…. Well then I will leave you with this I don't care for what happens between now to then but when you do meet Yuri again you both will have to leave, you will not be able to take anyone with you, understand?" Sabba said.

"Yes, I fully understand," Mayu said.

"This is the condition of our contract; this is the condition of your wish…" she said. "And one more thing before I go…. This lion wants you to look after its clubs since is going to die for what she has done." Sabba was gone her present had totally disappeared. Then the lion fell on its side it had an arrow on its side and then slowly it close its eyes. Over in the corner of the cave Mayu saw the cub. She pick it up and walk outside the cave there she saw the Zannanza not that far from her and was yelling her name.

"Isis! Isis!" he yelled.

"Up here," is what she wanted to say but Sabba took away her ability to speak from her. The cub gave a small meow that's when he look up and saw her waving her hand. He ran up to her and hugs her.

"Isis, you're here I thought I lost you," he said.

"Zannanza…." She thought.

"Isis, let me answer that question…. I love you," he kisses her but this time with her tongue. When they stop Mayu was in full flush and breathing hard. "I'll never let you go again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 13: I wanna say I love you**

Zannanza went and took Mayu back in the house, and they go in the room she sat on the bed with the cub in her lap. She was petting it then Zannanza came over and lifted up her chin and kiss her. She was about to fall on her back but then went and covers his mouth and then grabs her paint brush and a paper. Wrote on it then gave it to him.

"Not tonight I'm exhausted," Mayu lay down with the cub in her hands. Zannanza went and wraps his arm around her and Mayu took a breath in, and soon she was asleep. Then next day she woke up to her stomach growling. Zannanza was gone and the cub was still in her arms. Mayu went into the kitchen and made some food. The cub came in the room and just looks at Mayu. Mayu pour a bowl of milk for the cub and started it started to drink it.

"Zannanza must have gone to worked again… I should come up with a name for you I can't just keep calling you; you… this is hard… well you're a boy so let's think…. I got it your name will be Asad… it's a perfect name," she smiles as she watches Asad drink his milk.

**OUT IN THE FIELDS **

Zannanza was working on the crops but then that young priest came.

"Excuse me are you the one that's looking after Isis?" he asked

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself; my name is Dabir I'm the priest from the local temple, I was wondering if I can have a word with Isis?"

"You can say what you want to me," Zannanza said.

"Wouldn't it be best if I talk to her personally?" Dabir asked.

"No it wouldn't since she's unable to speak."

"Well us from the temple would like to invited her to stay at the holly ground as a guest…" he was going to continue but Zannanza interrupted.

"That won't be necessary she'll only say no."

"Why is that?"

"Isis is not a person that can sit still if you trap her somewhere she'll just might kill herself."

**Later that Day **

Zannanza came home to find Mayu playing with Asad.

"I meant to ask you earlier what's with the cub." Mayu notices Zannanza and gave him a paper. "His name is Asad." He said as he saw Mayu playing with him some more. Zannanza got a bit jealous and pulled Mayu up in the bed with him. She was shock.

"That's not far Isis, I want to play too," Zannanza starts to kiss Mayu then he kisses her neck.

"Wait she thought this is," Zannanza stops for a moment and looks at her.

"Isis, I love you I'm sorry, I'll wait," Mayu gave him a paper.

"Say it again," she said.

"I'll wait," she shook her head.

"Before that," she wrote.

"I love you," Mayu drew a heart on a piece of paper then under it said.

"That's how we write it in my country; I wanted to say it for a long time now."

"Isis…" Mayu kisses him then brings them close to each other. Slowly Zannanza takes he's time enjoying her body. They were completely naked and were breathing hard. "Isis, are you sure about this we can stop right now." Mayu shook her head and brought their lips together as soon as they kiss; he plunge it in. Mayu thought it would hurt like the other times, but there was no pain just pure enjoyment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 14: The war with Egypt begins**

"I believe it's been a little over a week… how many times have we done it? I lost count… Is it morning or night…" Mayu thought. She got up and out of the bed Asad was asleep on a pillow on the floor. Mayu got dress and climb out of the bed, just to find out that she couldn't stand on her feet. Zannanza came into the room and saw her on the floor.

"Isis," he went over and picks her up and went and sat her on the bed. "Here I got you some food I hope it's to your liking," she started to eat and it had no flavor what so every the only thing that taste good was the apples without any of the skin on it. Mayu smile and was holding in her laughter. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" he asks. Mayu shook her head no then went and gave him a kiss on the lips. Zannanza wanted more but there was a knock on the door. Zannanza got up and left the room. Mayu went grab her dress and put it one and walk slowly to the other room. There she sees Zannanza and Dabir talking to each other. Dabir notices her.

"Oh goddess you are her," he said. "I'm mean Isis; I wanted to know if you got my message?" Mayu shook her head no. "Oh really then this is the perfect time than ever, the people of the temple along with myself would like to invite you to the holly ground to stay as a permanent guess," Zannanza gets mad.

"You never said anything about being a permanent guess," he said.

"Well if I had said that I wouldn't be able to talk to her," he turns to Mayu, "so what do you say," he asks. Mayu wrote on a piece of paper then she shows it to Dabir.

"What am I?" she said.

"You're the Goddess of Rebirth, you alone can help many people," he said. Mayu wrote on the piece of paper.

"I don't like your answer all you want to do is use me so the answer is no," she said when he looked at her, she had a smile.

"As I said the answer was going to be no; now please leave us," Zannanza said as he kicks Dabir out of the house. Mayu shows him a paper.

"Why didn't you tell me that he wanted to talk to me?"

"It wasn't important," he said

"How is it not important?" she asks.

"It's just not," he said.

"Come on tell me," she wrote; but before she could show it to him; he went and kisses her. Mayu drop her things then went forgot about the conversation that they were having earlier then there was another knock at the door. They didn't answer it then there was a voice.

"Sir, are you in there I have another letter for you," the boy said. Zannanza went away from Mayu and answer the door.

"I have gotten a letter in weeks," he said.

"My lord apology for this but it has been quite busy," the boy said.

"How so?" he asks.

"Well I believe it all in there but the Crown Prince Kail is now his Majesty Kail and the people of the Hittite Kingdom are already calling the Ishtar the Tawananna," he said.

"That's great, thank you for letting me know." The boy left and Zannanza opens the letter and sat down. Mayu touch his shoulder and read the letter.

"Prince Zannanza, we final success on getting Prince Kail on the throne, and now the Ishtar is recognize as his Queen. But now she is sent into battle with the Arzawa while His Majesty was goes to engage the Egyptians. I'm with the Ishtar so can I ask you of this favor and go and help His Majesty with the Egyptians I know that you don't want to be find out before the time is right so can you go as one of the foot soldiers. The last time I heard from him he was headed towards the Egyptians." Mayu took a step back. Zannanza notice that she was behind her.

"Isis," she shook her head no and then went into the room. "Isis wait," she closes the door on him. Asad was awake and went to her.

"I knew that this would come…. I should have never gotten so close," a bit later she came out of the room then went outside and saw Zannanza over by the horse. Asad meow and he turn his head. Mayu was standing at the door; he walks over to her. She didn't look at him and handed him a paper.

"I'm sorry I acted that way, I know you have to go so I'll wait here until you come back," she wrote.

"Well that's a good idea but I already decide that you're coming with me," he said as he puts her on the horse. Mayu was blushing.

"Wait I can't go with you," she thought.

"It's a better idea than having you stay here and worry about me, what you think?" he said. Mayu was blushing and looks as if she was going to cry then she went and hugs him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 15: A visit to Mali**

It was at least a good week before they had gotten to a major city. They stop at a hotel more than a few times so that Isis could rest. But when they came to this town they didn't head straight to a castle. They walk behind the castle until they got a garden and there they saw Mali picking the flowers.

"Mali!" Zannanza said. When the Prince turns around he was shock to see him.

"Zannanza your alive this must be a dream"

"No it's not a dream I'm alive and well brother"

"This is great we must tell brother, I mean his Majesty of the great news," Mali said.

"That won't be necessary… brother let us talk inside," he said.

"Of course," they go inside a palace to one of the bedrooms then started to talk.

"Mali are you going to join forces with His Majesty any time soon," Zannanza asks.

"Yes in a couple weeks my troops will support him in the upcoming battle," he said

"Good I came to the right person; I would like to join your troops when you do?"

"Zannanza, you if you return home now you can be can be fight alone brother Kail's side"

"I can't until the time is right everyone that in the Hittite Empire has to believe that I am dead especially Queen Mother, so I'll just play along as one of your foot soldiers," he said.

"I understand," Mali said, "Now on other matters when are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady of yours?"

"Mali this is Isis, Isis this is my brother Mali…. She is one of the reasons that I'm here today," Mayu gave a quick bow.

"It's very nice to meet you," Mali said. "Zannanza you're planning to leave her here in the castle while the battle is going on."

"Yes," he said. Then Asad started to meow and Mayu started to laugh. Mayu put him on the floor and then went and wrote.

"It's been a while since Asad and I ate were a bit hungry"

"I'll have some of the maids bring you some food; Zannanza come I'll introduce you to the other men," Zannanza and the Prince left. Mayu and Asad got some food a little bit later. That night Zannanza and Mayu were not able to stop themselves from temptation. The next day Mayu was in the back yard playing around with Asad then she saw a pond. When she looks in the pond she saw Mali behind her she turns around.

'Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I just wanted to ask you something," he said, Mayu gave a quick nodded of the head. "You brought my brother back to life?" she shook her head "yes". "For what purpose did you do it?" Mayu writes on a piece of paper then goes and gives it to him.

"I didn't have a purpose it was really me wanted to help him at the time I didn't know I had the give I did. But I tell you one thing I'm happy that I did because I have fallen in love with him."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 16: I have to tell him**

It's been a good over a month since they have been with Mali and every night was passion for both Zannanza and Mayu. Mayu had another day in the back yard with Asad then she didn't feel good and fell on her knees and cover her mouth. The wind started to pick up and then Asad got right up in her face.

"You poor stupid child," Mayu notice that voice anywhere it was Sabba, the Spirit of the Wind.

"Sabba," she said. "What I don't get my voice this time," she said in her head.

"No there is too many people around," she said.

"So this is the real reason I had to talk care of Asad," Mayu thought.

"Yes, but I'm not here to talk about that…."

"Then why are you here?"

"You're a stupid women do you know what are agreement was?"

"Yes, I do I get to see Yuri but I must take her home with me and leave everything else behind," she said.

"That's right but you're a stupid women you got close to that man," Sabba said.

"What's wrongs with me falling in love?"

"It's not about falling in love its about what you made?"

"What I made I don't understand?" Mayu said.

"I have to stay it in black and white," she said, "You're with child, your carrying a child, your pregnant do you understand what I'm saying now!" Mayu was shock and didn't speak. "Now you understand I'll leave you with the thought that you'll have to leave your children here I'll give you something to be happy about, I'll choice one as my special children and the other will be like you," Sabba left and Asad meow. Zannanza walks up to her.

"Isis, are you okay?" he asks. She shook her head no. Zannanza help her all the way to the room and she sat down on the bed. "Are you going to be okay?" she shook her head yes. "I'll bring you something to eat I'll be back" Zannanza left the room and the whole time Mayu was thinking.

"I'm pregnant with Zannanza child and one day I will have to leave the both of them. It's not far; I can't leave this child behind to grow up without a mother. Zannanza will he'll be happy with having this child I don't know what to do; this never happen to me."

"Isis," she looks up and saw Zannanza sitting next to her. "I brought you some fruit here eat," Mayu only took one bite of the fruit and was full. "Hey are you sure your okay you haven't had an appetite lately." Mayu shook her head the he went and kiss her. "Feel any better," Mayu shook her head no and Zannanza tries to go for another kiss abut Mayu covers his mouth. She shook her head no and writes on a pick of paper then had him touch her stomach before reading. When he read it; it said.

"I'm with child," she said. He was so shock that he drops his paper.

"Isis your pregnant…" he smiles and kisses her more. "That's great I'm so happy" she writes on a piece of paper.

"You are?"

"Oh course I am I wouldn't want any other women to have my children," Mayu started to cry. "Isis, marry me…. Become my wife and have my children," Zannanza said. Mayu kiss him herself and shook her head yes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 17: Are we going to meet?**

"It's been a couple of weeks since I last saw Zannanza he and Mali went and left for war a couple days ago. As soon as he comes back he promises that we will get married. I can't wait until that happens. But I have a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen... I thought I was able to wait for him to come back but I wasn't able to do it. So without anyone knowing I went and took a horse and ride the horse all the way until I got to a town. But the town seems to be quite for its own good. I went and had a look around then I saw some men with swords. I couldn't think of the reason why they were were here but then they someone cover my mouth. I couldn't breathe I couldn't even get away soon a pass out."

Somewhere in a dark place in Mayu's mind.

"Mayu wake up…" a voice said.

"Five more minutes…" she thought.

"In five more minutes, your baby will be dead!" Mayu eyes flew right open and she saw a man right over her. She moved away and tried to run to the door but he grabbed her before she had the chance to get to the door.

"Where are you going the fun has just begun," he said. She was thrown on the bed and he stood over her. She back away from him until she was able to feel something under her. He took a step on to the bed. She notices that it was a sword and slowly moved it to her hands. Then when he took another step towards her she swing the sword into his eyes and blind him. He grabs his eyes as Mayu runs for the door it was soon when she was able to hear footsteps behind her she went in and ran into a room and hid inside a house. She found a dark spot in the room and hid there.

"Mayu I need to talk to you?" Sabba said.

"What she thought?"

"Yuri she is here find her and you can both go home," she said.

"She here?"

"Yes it seems that one of the Egyptians have kidnapped her," she said. Mayu went and was about to leave but then sat back down. "What are you doing?"

"I can't go… I can't go and take her home…"

"If your worry about Zannanza he'll be fine…"

"No he won't! I'm carrying his child all he will think is that the woman that carries his child has disappeared. And also you said that I can't take anyone with me when I go back home that also means that I can't take this child!" she said.

"That's correct you won't be able to talk you child with you"

"Then I rather not find Yuri until after I have my child and I want to be able to leave a part of me with Zannanza so he won't feel any sadness when I'm gone," she said.

"I understand your feeling but you have to understand that the longer that you…"

"I don't care I don't want to kill Zannanza child I won't do it, not even if I could never talk again!" she said.

"Fine, Mayu I am the Spirit of the Wind… I will stop bother you for now but I will make sure that your paths will cross pass soon," Sabba said as she left. Tears ran down from Mayu face.

"I don't want to leave Zannanza, I don't want to leave this child behind, and I don't ever want to see Yuri if those things happen…. I can't believe that I said that…." She went and got up stood in the middle of the room. She started to look around and tried to find something that she could write on. Then she found a piece of clay and what looks like a pencil. Then someone came in the room. It was Rusafa.

"Are you okay," Mayu took a step back. "You don't have to be afraid were a part of the Hittite army." Mayu eyes went wide then she started to write and gave it to him.

"Please send me to Prince Mali I'm a good friend of his I have some very troubling new to tell him, and please don't tell anyone else it will be bad if anyone found out while I'm am telling him."

"Of course," he said, "Let's go." She goes and went with Rusafa, they past the room with guards on the outside. Soon they get to the palace where Mali was at and went into his room. Rusafa knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." Mayu ran into the room and Mali saw her. "Isis, what are you doing here?" she started to cry. "Please don't cry everything will be okay," he turns to Rusafa. "Thank you for bringing her here does anyone else knows?" he asks.

"No its just us"

"Please keep it that way for her safety," he said, "Now leave us." Rusafa left the room then a door open and out came Zannanza.

"Zannanza," she thought.

"Now how did I get a feeling that I would see you before I got back," she went to him and cry in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 18: I won't let him die**

"Now how did I get a feeling that I would see you before I got back," she went to him and cry in his arms.

"Zannanza," she thought.

"It was a good thing that I was talking with Mali when I did," he said. "But what were you thinking traveling in your condition!"

"Sorry," she thought as she grips tighter on her clothes.

"You must have left everything behind, how did you get Rusafa to get you to Mali?" he asks. Mayu pulled out the piece of clay and showed it to him. "I see, you're very reliable when she need to."

"I'm just happy that nothing happy to you," Mali said. Mayu froze for a moment then shook her head and smile.

"Of course," she though. Zannanza grips on her arms a little bit then she looks up. "Zannanza?" she thought.

"What happen?" he asks. She was a bit shock and was in full flush, but shook her head no. "Isis," he said. Mayu went and moved her finger across her eyes. "Isis I don't understand writes it on the clay," he said. Mayu went and moved away from him and wrote the clay and gave it to Mali and hide behind Mali.

"I guess she wants me to read it, "Well how do I put it… once I got to the town I couldn't breathe cause a man cover my mouth and when I came to I saw a half-naked man. He scared me so I kind of…"

"Kind of what?" he asks. Then Mali continues to read.

"Took a sword that was under me and made the man blind; ran out of the house and hide in a different room until that man showed up and we went to Prince Mali so that it," Mayu was watching the reaction on Zannanza face but nothing happen. "I believe that I should let you two be alone for a while," Mayu held on to his clothes. "Miss Isis I really shouldn't butt in so if you excuse me," Mayu let go and Mali left the room. Zannanza walk over to her without her knowing so once she saw him she was shock and started to blush.

"Zannanza," she thought. Zannanza went and hug her.

"Isis, I'm sorry, I should of keep you with me, but I was only thinking of your and the child's well-being. So that the main reason that I thought that Mali Palace would be the safest place for you," they were both looking at each other. "He didn't try to do anything right," Mayu shook her head no. "Good" Zannanza and Mayu started to make out then Mayu heard someone outside the door.

"Mali you're here," the person said. Mayu had a sharp pain in her heart. She covered her ears and closes her eyes she started to tremble.

"Isis, are you okay?" Zannanza whispers; soon the voice from outside disappeared and then Mayu final calm down, "Are you okay?" he ask again.

"Just fine," she said with a smile.

**Later that Night**

Mali went and gave up the room for Zannanza and Mayu they both fell asleep in each other arms then someone yelled someone name. Zannanza woke up but Mayu didn't it wasn't until a while later that Mali came into the room.

"Zannanza so your awake," he said.

"Mali what happen," he asked.

"Princess Yuri is pregnant," Zannanza was shock.

"She…"

"Yes I'll only tell you thought but his Majesty wish to keep this a secret," Mali said.

"That would be the safest way from Queen mother,"

"In the morning I'll be taking the Ishtar Karkemish to keep her safe until the child is born," Mali said.

"Will I be going with you," he asks.

"No I arranged it to where you would be a part of brother's men, and for right now the best thing for is to stay in one place, also my wish is to see your child be born just like I wish for Kail, but you know once everything starts you will have to fight," Mali said.

"I know that, that's why I don't plan on dying anytime soon," he said.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Mayu was looking out in the living room then she saw a commotion happening in the city then she found out by the maids that they wanted to see the Ishtar before she left. The people also found out that she is pregnant. Zannanza was too busy to come and visit her and was too tried when they day was gone. Day's maybe months later days have gone by since Mayu got a chance to be with Zannanza. Each day her stomach got bigger and bigger. Then one day there was a commotion going outside of the door and Mayu wanted to know what was going on. She crack open the door.

"The Ishtar and Rusafa disappear while traveling," it was Ryui and Shala that was talking.

"I hope that the Princess is okay," Shala said.

"Ryui Shala! Get back to work we don't want to spread any more rumors," Hadi said. I went and hid all from her and waited until she passed by before I open the door some more.

"Zannanza went off to war and now I'm stuck her with only maids," she thought. "I have a bad feeling that if I don't go and something will happen," she went outside and went through the halls. Then once she was outside she sees a horse and started to pet its nose. That horse was none other than Aslan. "Your owner is not here," she thought, "Do you mind taking me to the person I love I have a feeling that something will happen?" Aslan bowed his head. Mayu climb onto Aslan and then they rode all the way until they got to the battle field then she saw some men in pulling a cart and she saw Mali in side. "Mali," she thought she follow them all the way until she got on a hill. She got off the horse and was about to run up but then someone grabs her. She looks back and saw Zannanza. "Zannanza," she thought in shock.

"Can't you stay in one place where you'll be safe…" he looks up and pulls the horse and Mayu to a place where Kail wouldn't be able to see them. "…Isis," he looks at her stomach. "You grown so much have it could be any day now," Mayu was crying and looking towards Mali. "Isis theirs is nothing we can do he's already gone," she shook her head and tried to move away from him. "Isis we can't," he said to her and looks at Mali and Kail. "We can't now we have to wait until they put him in the temple," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 19: Let's share your gift**

A few days later they buried Mali in a temple. Zannanza and Mayu had already moved the stone top, and Zannanza pulled it out Mali.

"Isis, go ahead," Zannanza said. Mayu goes and touch Mali chest and his hand. Then a shock of electricity went through her body to Mali. It was a while before Mayu felt the slightest bit of life inside him. When she felt his life line she gave it all she got then Mali went and took a deep breath. Mayu smile when his eyes open. Mali sat up and look at the both of them.

"Isis, Zannanza where am I?" he asks. Mayu went and pass out on his lap.

"Isis," Zannanza said as he moved around and put her in his arms.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mali asks.

"Yeah she'll be fine but she needs some rest," he said.

"What happen I surely that I was dead," he said.

"Yeah it's a long story but first we need to get out of here before someone finds out that where here," Zannanza said as he got up and close the top to the tomb and they left the temple and went to the side were all of the horse was at and took off. They rode all the way until they were able to be away from the battle and were a Mali palace buy this time everyone had already abandon the palace. Zannanza first laid Mayu down on the bed, which is still asleep after all this time. "We shouldn't stay here long someone from the family might moved here soon," Asad went and ran in the room jump on the bed and started to lick Mayu face. He gotten a little bit bigger but not as big as a full grown lion this kind of scared the both of them.

"What is that cat doing?" Mali said. Mayu hand slowly moved up and started to pet Asad.

"Asad?" Zannanza said. Asad turned around and jump off the bed and started to purr around Zannanza legs.

"Zannanza okay since that's out the way what about me I thought I was dead!" Within a few minutes Zannanza told Mali of Mayu's power and how he was alive because of her. Also how father wanted them to watch over Kail until it was the right time to see him again. Mali was quiet for a while then final spoke. "Zannanza we should get going," he said as he walks to the door.

"Mali…" Zannanza said.

"I know that you might disapprove of this but let's share her power with the rest of the world," Zannanza was shock that Mali was into her at first he thought that she was in complete denial about the whole situation. "It might sound crazy but within time she'll be known as the Isis the Goddess of Rebirth and that won't be any time soon but by then he and the Ishtar should be marrying soon and the Queen will be out of her place." Mali pauses for a second and then went and looks at Zannanza. "Zannanza what do you think?"

"Healing people makes her tired and she carrying my child I don't want to do anything that would harm then," he said.

"I'm not that fragile," she thought as she pulls on him. Zannanza turns around and see that she was sitting up.

"Isis you're awake," Mali said. Mayu looks on her lap and saw Asad just sleeping on her and purring next to her stomach.

"Isis did you hear everything we were talking about?" Zannanza asks. She shook her head yes. "So what is your opinion on this?" he asks. Mayu was shock she thought that he would tell her that she won't be able to do anything because it would be too much for her and it will cause harm to their child. She looks around and doesn't see anything to write on and looks at Zannanza.

"I think I know where I can find you some paper hopefully no one took it," Mali went and left the room. He soon came back into the room with some paper and some of Mayu paint that she left here. Then she wrote and gave it to Zannanza.

"I'm sorry but I want to help as much as I can but I'll only help with the little stuff I want to protect what we created so Zannanza can help you guy by using this gift," she said. The note went on to say, "I know that you guys don't want to live in hiding forever so please if I can help you guy go back home I would do anything" Zannanza exhaled and looks at her.

"Like I could ever say no to you," Mayu smiles at him and they soon left the castle on their way. Days gone by and the return to the small they had called home for a while and started there.

"Well started where everything began," he said. "Isis, the Goddess of Rebirth will be born here."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 20: Kidnapping a Goddess**

It's been a couple weeks since Zannanza, Mali and Mayu came back to the town Mayu was mostly working around in the house since the Zannanza goes and works in the fields. Mali does as much as he can but he mostly stays home as a promise to Zannanza to keep an eye out for Mayu to make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble. One day they were out getting some food and a women came up to Mayu with a child in her arms.

"Excuse me," Mayu look over to her, "Are you the young lady that's healing the sick.

"Yes," Mali said, "She is."

"Can you please help me my son he's has been sick for a long time now can you please help him," Mayu gave the food to Mali and then went to the little boy and put him in his arms. She kisses him on his forehead and then went and gave him back to the mother. The little boy opens his eyes and hugs his mother. "Thank you so much, thank you…" the woman leaves with the little boy.

"So miss Isis is healing people on her own free will," Isis and Mali turned around and they see Dabir the priest from the temple. Mayu continue to look around and just ignore the priest.

"Isis…" Mali said to her.

"It's alright the last time we meet want a great one…" he looks at Mayu's stomach. "I wanted to tell you congratulation to the both of you, it looks like your both being bless with a small life," he said. Mali shook his head.

"No I'm not the father it's my brother who's the father"

"And who may your brother be?" he asks

"Zannanza," the priest had a hint of anger but what covered it up was the shock look on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No it's nothing well I should be on my way before anything happens…"

"Well it was nice meeting you," Mali went and ran to Mayu who was trying to get some vegetables but the seller was trying to get her to buy them for more than what they are worth.

**Later that Day**

Mayu was in her room she was just sitting there playing with Asad. She had done everything already and was bored. She cook dinner, clean the house and even played with Asad to the point where now she just trying to go asleep on her lap. Soon she went and started to fall asleep the bed. She fell asleep with the sound of something falling.

**Soon Zannanza came home.**

When he got to the house and saw that Mali was pass out on the ground. He went over to him.

"Mali, are you okay what happen? Mali…" Mali slowly started to wake up open his eyes and notices what happens.

"Isis, where's Isis?"

"Isis, Mali what happen?" He looks sad.

"I'm such a shame of myself it all happen so fast one moment I'm cleaning the next moment I'm hit on the head and see some man carrying Isis away," Zannanza went and got up and look in the room and saw that Mayu was gone. He leans on the wall.

"Dam it… Isis"

**Somewhere very dark**

Mayu woke up in a room bigger than the one she fell asleep in. she looks around and only sees one small window and a door when she goes to the door it seems to be lock from the outside.

"Don't bother trying I have guards on the outside to make sure that you don't get out," Mayu turns her head and see Dabir. "Do you like your room I made sure I was fit to be a Goddess," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 21: A Crooked Priest**

"Don't bother trying I have guards on the outside to make sure that you don't get out," Mayu turns her head and see Dabir. "Do you like your room I made sure I was fit to be a Goddess," he said. Mayu was shock and scared at the same. "Please don't be afraid I made sure that you will be comfortable here…" he said with a smile. "There is clay on that table I wish to speak with you," Mayu slowly went to the table she never took her eye off of Dabir. She had a feeling that he might try to do something to her if she wasn't careful. She sat across the table from him and started to write she gave him the paper.

"Where is my husband?" Dabir was kind of made to read that he didn't even look at her while he gave her a reply.

"He back at that dump you called a home but you don't have to worry this will be you home for now on," he said.

"My home is with my husband all along with my child this is not my home, so I will like to go back"

"I'm sorry that won't be possible," he said. "As a Goddess your job will be to serve God and no one else."

"I'm not a Goddess I just know the simples ways to help people," she wrote. "I didn't come from a springs like the Ishtar and I didn't come here by some magic. I was born just like everyone else and I just was born with some knowledge to help people that all," she wrote.

"Magic or not you are the Goddess of Rebirth and your place is here in this church so you will act as the will of god and help those from here," he got up and walk to the door and look back. "And don't worry about the child you carry I'll make sure to get rid of it," Mayu was shock and she didn't know what to do. Later that day a priestess came into the room and left a plate of food on the table. Mayu still sat at the table and wasn't able to more.

"Please you must eat," the priestess said. Mayu look at the food and felt gross. She thought.

"And don't worry about the child you carry I'll make sure to get rid of it," she just had Dabir voice replay that over and over again. She knocks the food on to the floor and just sat there with a complete blank look on her face.

"Goddess," the priestess picks up the food and leaves the room. That night the guards that were outside walked her all the ways until they get to a room of people and sat Mayu in a chair.

"I present you all the Goddess of Rebirth," a bunch of people started to whisper to on another.

"I thought that the Goddess wasn't with the church," one of them said.

"Wasn't she helping random people who come up to her house," another said.

"People if you please line up the Goddess will heal you one by one," Dabir said. A young man came up to Mayu. "Wait is wrong with you young man"

"My throat," he said.

"Isis," Dabir said but Mayu didn't touch the man she was looking at him but the man felt as if he was looking pass him. Mayu eyes had no life in them. "Isis" No matter what he said Mayu didn't more she didn't even care about that man who is ill. Even though it's a common cold she didn't care. "It's seems that the Goddess isn't feeling well herself, I will seen the Great Priest to take care of all of you problems," Dabir went and pulled her out of her seat. Mayu feel on the ground so that everyone could see. Dabir started to get angry at her then slowly helped her up. Then to her room when she got there he put his hands up like her was going to hit her then he stop. "Your plan is to make a fool out of me isn't it? Well think twice of what you do because it can cause harm to the person you love…. Being a Priest has its advances… like no one asks about your past and no one will question you if you asked them for a donation," he touches her face. "And I can be this close to a Goddess like you, is nothing more than me changing my luck," Dabir kiss Mayu lightly on her lips then when he got to the point of tongue kissing her, Mayu almost bite off his tongue. "You…." He hit her hoping that she would look shock but her expression didn't change the dead look in her made him angry. "You better corporate or that Zannanza of your will be put to sleep… permanently," He left the room and Mayu just stood in the middle of the room. Mayu open the door and no one was keeping watch she went and ended up at the end of the hallway when she open the door she saw a old man in a bed.

"Come here child I won't hurt you," he said as he held out a hand. "I am the Great Priest of this Temple."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 22: The Great Priest **

Mayu walks over to the priest bedside; he was a very skinny man and looks as if he could break at any moment. But there was this type of power that came from him that scared her.

"Forgive me for calling you a child, you're a young women with children on the way, now tell me why is it that you came to see me," he asks. But Mayu didn't say anything nor did she feel like saying anything to him. "I understand you came to the Temple against your will now you feel as if the children inside you are in danger so you refuse to take food and also refuse to help those who you really wish to heal," Mayu was shock to the point where she took a step back.

"How did you know that?" she thought.

"I can feel your soul talking to me," he said. Mayu was shock again this Priest was more powerful than she imagine. This was the first time that she had to commutate with a person without having to write it down. "Please child sit down and tell me all of your worries," Mayu stood where she stood. "Is something wrong?"

"You're a Priest here that means that you're the same as that perverted priest who kidnapped me," she thought.

"You must mean Dabir, he doesn't mean any harm his soul just been hurt many times by others," he said.

"So you think that it's okay for him to hurt other just like they hurt him," she yelled in her head.

"No, it's not like that what I mean is that the boy has a good heart he just needs to be face in the right direction. He always had a dream since he was a young man that the Gods would send him an Angle to show him that they had forgiven him of his sins. He might believe that you're that Angle since you came to this Village out of nowhere."

"I'm not that Angle and I don't want to be here I want to be with my husband and I want to be with my brother in law without them I'll rather die, please I just want to go home. Being her like this is only killing me," tears started to flow down her face.

"You been through many hardships haven't you," he said. "I can see that both your mother and father, but this is not like that this place will protect you and so please bar with it and listen to Dabir. I'll find a way to spare your children" Mayu walks out of the room and soon she was found by some of the guards that were in front of her room. She didn't even tried to run away from she let them take her back to the room. The next day she went into through the same thing but this time she followed the rules. She did as much as she could but she soon got tired. When they took her back to her room they sat her at the table and put food in front of her. Dabir was across the table just looking at her; she didn't even touch her food.

"Is there something wrong with your food you haven't eaten in a few days you must be starving," Mayu knock the food on the floor. "You didn't have to do that if you're not hungry just tell me," Mayu refuses to look at him. "Fine then gets some rest; you have a big day tomorrow," with that Dabir left the room. It was like this for a week before she felt as if she was about to die of starvation. But one night as she was sleeping Dabir came into her room and went over to her bedside her was just about to kiss her when she open her eyes, but something was different they weren't the normal dark eyes that he always stared at these eyes were white and glowing.

"_What do you think you're doing?" in a strange voice._

"Isis, you can talk… I'm happy that you let me be the first to hear it," Dabir said.

"_You must be an idiot, for the moment Isis is still asleep and you made a big mistake," the voice said._

"Who are you?"

"_You should know well that only A Spirit could give a person great power and I bless this girls with some powers, my name is Sabba I'm the Spirit of the Wind," she said._

"Forgive me for not noticing it earlier, but it's a great honor to have in my present," he said.

"_Well as I said you have made a big mistake, I thought of keeping her here as a way to bring a certain person here but I see now that it was just a mistake and she will be taken away from here," Sabba said._

"What Spirit I don't quite understand has there been anything I have done to upset you," he ask.

"_You tried to lay your hand on her, I thought you only wanted her to be safe but this is something that I didn't expected; I guess I have to look over and studied a bit more on the human male…. Now leave you have no place here you will act as if everything is normal in the morning,"_ Dabir slowly back away from her and then exit the room. Everything that he worked for was gone in matter of seconds.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 23: "Save me Asad"**

The next morning Mali and Zannanza was still hoping to find some clue to where Isis might be. Even though that Mali believes that she have might be in another town; Zannanza had a strong feeling that she was in the city right when they were about to ask an old lady for some information they over heard some women conversation.

"Did you go take your son to see the Goddess?" one of the women asks.

"Yes, she healed him and now his back to his normal self," before Mali could say anything to Zannanza he was already talking to the ladies.

"Excuse me who is this Goddess that heals people," he asks.

"It's the Goddess Isis, she been healing people for a while now"

"But she didn't look so go the other day; I wonder if they are treating her well at the Temple." Zannanza was flush with anger why didn't he realize it soon that Dabir was behind the whole thing and that he wanted Isis more than anyone in this whole town. Zannanza started to run all the way until he got to the Temple. But there was a group of people at the doors and some priestess was outside.

"Please everyone we all understand that you need to be healed but the Goddess hasn't been feeling well"

"She's just going to take a short break for a while and get some of her energy to return to her," one of them said.

"Zannanza they won't let anyone in," Mali said.

"Then we'll find a way to get in" Both Zannanza and Mali went and walk around the whole temple then they see a door on the side. When they went outside they saw that that was the entrance to the kitchen. When they continue to the other door and was inside the Temple. Without being notice they walk around in the dark. They came to a door that was heavy guarded, which confuses them; every door that they had pass by people where able to leave and enter. "That must her room," Zannanza said.

"We need a distraction if we want to get in," Mali threw some rocks down both ways out of the halls that got rid of both of the guards. They open the room and saw Mayu on the bed. She looks tired and her skin was a bit pale. "Oh God" Zannanza went over to the bed and pick her up slowly. When they were about to exit the room Dabir came in the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said. Zannanza was angry and wasn't afraid to show it.

"I can ask you the same thing you went and kidnapped Isis," he said.

"It wasn't a kidnapping it was more like a relocating," Dabir said.

"Well, we'll be taking her back with us," Mali said. Dabir snap his fingers.

"I can't let you do that," they went and capture Mali and Zannanza; Dabir was hold Mayu. "From now on this is Isis home and she will never return to you." Mayu opens her eyes and see Mali and Zannanza in front in her. She elbows Dabir and runs straight to Zannanza and kisses him she started to cried.

"Zannanza… Zannanza… you're really here it's not a dream," she thought.

"You dam brat," he pulled her away from him.

"Isis," Zannanza said; Dabir whisper in her ear.

"Their life is in your hands if you want them to live then you better do what I say; or they along with your child will die. I stop putting poison in your food last week; so you better eat and get some of your strength back," Mayu couldn't handle this anymore and fainted.

"Isis… you bastard"

"Take them down stairs; I'll deal with them later," they were token out of the room. He went and put Mayu back into the bed. "I won't let anyone take you no matter what." Back at the house Asad is asleep on the bed, and then the wind blew in the room.

"_You stupid animal,"_ Asad woke up and sat up. _"While you're here relaxing your master is trap in a cage you are to go get her and escape," _Asad got up left the room and started to run to the Temple without being seen by the people. He didn't use the same entrance as Mali and Zannanza he found a side gate that lead to the garden. When he was final inside no one was guarding any door. Dabir must feel confident that he captured his biggest enemy and Mayu biggest weakness. When he got to Mayu room she was in bed and crying. When Asad did a soft growl and jumps on her Mayu immediately hugs him.

"Asad," she thought, "you're here to save me too… you must be a very brave." Asad pulled on her clothes a little bit then went towards the door. Mayu was about to shake her head no but she heard a voice in her head.

"_Follow him he will lead you to your man and too the way out"_ Mayu slowly got out of bed then went and to the door.

"Zannanza please wait for me"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 24: The quick escape **

Mayu walks down the hall of the Temple; she was happy that everyone was not keeping watch on her. She didn't know where she was going nor did she believe that Asad knew where he was going. But then they got to the room where the Great Priest was in. when they went inside the Priest was asleep and Asad started to mess with the wall. When Mayu touch the wall it move she grab a lantern from the side table and she and Asad went inside the path way then she got to the end and she started to one stop where she started to hear some voices.

"Did you really think that your escape would really work?" Dabir said.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't come for her?" Zannanza said; Dabir smile.

"Well yes, but look at you now you were capture, and I still have the Goddess," someone came in.

"Sir, Isis has disappeared," Dabir looks back.

"How can she disappear, she hasn't eaten over a week she doesn't have the strength to move…. She couldn't go far, let's go," Dabir and his men left the room.

"Zannanza this is my entire fault if I was more carefully this wouldn't happen…." The wall slight moved to the side and the both of them saw Isis and Asad. "Isis, your alright," she went and hug Mali who was the closest to her then she hug Zannanza she started to pull on the both of them arms and lead them through the secret passage way.

"Isis, where are we going?" when they came to the end they were outside and there was horses and a carriage waiting for them. "Let's get out of here," Mayu get in the carriage and they all drive off until the sunset.

**Inside Mayu's room in the Temple **

Dabir was sitting on the bed looking all depress. The Great Priest walks into the room.

"Why did this happen? You said that a goddess will take me away from here and get rid of all this pain and my sins," he said. The Great Priest looks at him with sorrow.

"Yes, I did say that as you were young, but I didn't want to tell you the truth that it was the Goddess of Death that will take you to the heavens so you could be free of everything that you feel," he said

"So from the beginning, I was destining to meet the Goddess of Death," he said. "I think I will see her today Father" Dabir saw a bright light and lay on the bed.

"May your soul rest in peace," The Great Priest said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 25: A Gift from the Gods**

Mayu was sleep soundly in the bed; they were all in a cavern in the Capital of the Hittite Empire. Zannanza was standing by the door watching over her.

"Zannanza you should get some rest," Mali said.

"I have to…"

"Lay down with her and get some rest," Mali said as he left the room. Zannanza walks over to the bed and lays downs. Mayu moves closer to his embraces and smiles.

**The next Day**

A letter had come for Zannanza the letter had said this.

"_His Majesty has final started to put in the word that he will marry the Goddess Ishtar; hopefully by the time you get this it will be the last day of the ceremony. We're doing as much as we can with the whole issue of the Old Queens powers of water but so far we have manage. Kail refuse to have the ceremony the traditional way he will bath with the Ishtar to protect her. If you can after the ceremony can you show yourself in front of Kail and Yuri it will a gift like no other to them. _

_Sincerely _

_Ilvan" _

"I can't believe that this day has final come," Mali said.

"Yes, the goal that we had since young will final go as plan," Zannanza said.

"We should go and see brother, now is the best time than ever since Nakia won't be able to do anything to use," Mali said.

"But Isis hasn't fully recovered she…" Mayu walk into the room and saw that Zannanza was holding a piece of clay with writing on it. "Isis you should be in bed," Mayu shook her head and read the letter. Mayu started to feel a bit of pain in her stomach although that she didn't understand one word in the letter she knew that there brother was getting married today and she shouldn't drag them. She went and wrote on a piece of paper.

"I want to go and see your brother:"

"But you haven't recovered from…"

"I'm totally fine with all I needed was a good meal and I'll was restore to my original state," she wrote.

"Fine but as long as your fine," he said. It surprise Mayu that he didn't pick up an argument and tried to convince her otherwise but she was happy either way then she went and back into the room went she got over to the bed she collapse on her knees, started to come she couldn't stand anymore. The baby was coming and she had no way to yell to Zannanza for any help.

**Outside**

Zannanza and Mali were getting the carriage ready for another long travel went Asad came running towards them and had a piece of paper in his mouth.

"Asad that Isis paper not food you can't eat that," Mali grab it away from him and started to shake. "Zannanza go back up stairs I have to go get a doctor," he said as he started to run.

"Mali what's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing, you're going to be a father," Mali was soon out of sight and Zannanza ran up stairs. Mayu was on the ground holding on to the bed when Zannanza came in.

"Zannanza," she thought. Zannanza pick her up and put her into the bed.

"Everything going to be fine Isis I'm here now," she started to cry a bit later not long though did Mali returned with a doctor.

"Okay I'll take it from here," Mayu squeezed Zannanza hand and shook her head no she was against the whole idea of him leaving the room.

"I'm not going anywhere don't worried," he said.

"Go get a lot of towels and warm water," Mali ran around getting warm water and towels for the doctor. When the thought the worst was over when the heard a baby crying. "Congratulation it's a boy," he said as he wraps the little boy in a blanket.

"Isis; you didn't it we have a boy," Zannanza said happily but Mayu shook her head no and started to push again and the doctor was shock.

"I see a head," he said. When the baby was out it started to cry, only then did Mayu relax against Zannanza. "It's a girl," the doctor said, he cleans the babies and put them in Mayu and Zannanza arms, then leaves. Mali goes up to them.

"Their beautiful," Mayu gave a smile, "So what's their name" Mayu looks at Zannanza.

"You choose," he said. She wrote on the piece of paper.

"Amir and Maysa Hattusili," she smiles. "I want them to have their father last name like they do it where I come from." Zannanza smiles happily.

"Of course Amir and Maysa Hattusili are perfect names." The next day Mayu, Zannanza and Mali leave the capital of Hittite and start for a life somewhere else.

**Weeks Later**

Mayu was in the bed of their new home and Amir and Maysa were asleep next to her. Zannanza was sitting next to her peeling and apple and she gave him a piece of paper.

"Zannanza if I was able to speak again what is the first thing you want hear?" she asks.

"That you love me," he said. "What brought this up?"

"I have a feeling that once I'm able to speak that I will return back to where I came from," Zannanza drops what he is doing then hugs her.

"Then I hope that you never speak again"


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 26: The Long Awaited Day**

It's been a long six years for Mayu and Zannanza, they had final got married the right way and even their family as grown they have the two six year old twins Amir and Maysa then the four year old and Zahir(a boy) and the two year Laila(a girl) and one child on the way. You can't say that Mayu hasn't filled the wish of what every man in this time leaving as much descendent as possible. But they weren't the only ones that found love… Mali even found love with a young farm girl who was happy enough to travel along with them as they spread the word that there is a goddess. Then one day at their home they received a letter that His majesty Kail needed the help of the Goddess Isis.

"Isis isn't this great we get to see Zannanza and Mali brother after so long they can see their brother again," Adara said. Adara is Mali's wife. Mayu smile she was final going to see the brother that was so close Zannanza and the brother that he left behind. But whenever she thinks of the Ishtar she gets this tingling feeling in her stomach.

"Isis… Adara…. We should get going now if we want to make it to the Capital by night fall," Zannanza said. Mayu went up the hill and saw her kids playing around the tree. When they saw her they immediately ran to her.

"Momma is it time to go?" Amir asks

"Yes, your father is waiting for use," she thought.

"Okay then let's go," Maysa said. They went back to the other and then it took them the whole two and a half day just to get to the Capital. When they got there they check into an Inn.

"Why are we going to the palace?" Adara ask.

"Because we're not due to meet with his Majesty Kail until tomorrow," Mali said.

"Uncle Mali I'm bored," Zahir said.

"We want to play," the other said in unison.

"Alright lets go outside and I'll show you the town," Mail and Adara left with the children. In a different room Mayu and Zannanza were on the bed making out and enjoying their self for the rest of the night.

**The Next Day **

They arrive at the Palace as soon as everyone was up. They waited in the main hall were the King and Queen seats are, there was waiting Kail and his wife to show some respect they didn't raise their head until they were spoken too.

"I'm please to hear that you arrived safely," Kail said.

"Yes," Zannanza said. "It's has been a long time since we last met, I hope that my wish were too grave I would only like to have the King close and most trusted men to see this"

"I'm sorry you gave an impression that we meet before," Kail said. Zannanza raise his head.

"Of course dear brother I know you more than any other person here"

"Zannanza…" Mayu heart started to ache when she heard this voice.

"I didn't come alone brother," Mali lifted up his head.

"Mali…" Mayu heart started to hurt even more.

"Momma are you okay," Maysa whispers.

"Yes, I'm fine," she thought.

"This is great news that you're alive," Kail came down to welcome his brothers and hug the both of them.

"Let us introduce our wives"

"This is my wife Adara," Mali said.

"It's very nice to meet you"

"And this is my wife…" Mayu cover his mouth.

"I'm sorry please, forgive me; at the moment… Zannanza I love you…." She looks at the Queen. "Us Goddess know each other don't we Yuri," Yuri was dress in some beautiful gowns and didn't look like the 15 year old friend she had. "My name is Mayu…Mayu Hattusili," Yuri was shock and started to cry.

"Mayu," Yuri ran up and hugs her. "You're here why, how, I have so many question?" Maysa was crying.

"Maysa don't cry will you do Momma job for her, Amir look after you brother and sisters. Zahir, Laila momma loves you both," she said with a smile. Zannanza was in complete shock it was the first time that he hears Isis, no Mayu's voice and she talking like this.

"Isis what's going on why are you…?" Zannanza began.

"I love you," she turns to Yuri. "A curse that I receive wanted to see my best friend I lose my voice but I gain it when I see her and I must leave…. Yuri tell Kail that you love him," she said with a smile.

"Kail, I love you," Yuri said. The wind started to surround them. "Mayu what's going on?" Yuri tired to break free from her grip but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I came to this time looking for you but I feel in love and I found out that my true goal was to find you and bring back home, because the balance of nature was unbalance everyone who was close to you die."

"Yuri! Isis!"

"Mayu you have to stop this," Yuri yelled.

"Forgive me for this is not my wish its Kail's master the Spirit of the Wind… I'll do my best to protect the child that's in your stomach," then they both disappear and everyone was shock.

"What just happen?"

"I'll tell you," they all turn a saw a beautiful little girl who was on the King's thrown. "It took that girl 7 years but she final did what I told her to do, the names Sabba I'm the Spirit of the wind."

"Spirit of the Wind"

"Yes, I thought that Kail would have been smart enough to send her back to her own time but I was mistaken you human males are what I call stupid and only think below the belt," she said.

"Bring her back," both Zannanza and Kail said in unison.

"No can do their present here made people die when they didn't need to if they weren't here Kail would have been King in a month right after the King and Queen Dealth. You brother Sari would have committed suicide under the pressure of being a king and you have would marry an Egyptian Princess as a peace treaty between the two country," she said.

"I don't care about the nature being unbalance all I care about is Isis," Zannanza said.

"Didn't she already tell you her name is Mayu,' she said. "What's done is done? I will not change my mind and I will not bring them back," Sabba disappear.

"She gone she really gone"


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Red River or its characters; I only own the characters that I created in this story.**

**Chapter 27: Black and White; the End to Everything**

Mayu and Yuri arrived back into the park where they had both disappear at. Yuri is complete shock and can move so Mayu walks her all the way until they get to a rundown apartment building and unlock one of the doors.

"The place still looks the same," Mayu said. "I'm sorry please forgive me"

"Forgive you, who told you that I wanted to leave… if it was going to be like this I never wanted to see you again," she said.

"We can always go back to Hattusa…" Yuri looks at her. "If you every pay any attention in history you will remember it was a very popular city now"

**DAYS LATER **

They were at the city of Hattusa; everything was just how they remember it. when they walked up to the palace they were able to get in as a couple of tourist, when they got to the seats of king and queen they stop and let the tour group leave them behind.

"We were up in here just a few days ago," Yuri said. Then a young good looking Man came into the room who look a lot like Zannanza.

"Zannanza…" they boy look up and saw her.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"I'm sorry its just that you look like the person that I knew," she said.

"What happen here?" Yuri asks.

"Well my many great uncle Kail lost the love of his life he soon pass away and they crown prince was only a child so my many great grandfather Zannanza took over the kingdom. But the crown prince soon became ill and his body became weak so he wouldn't have children that when Prince Amir was name Crown Prince. And then his son, his son, his son all the way down to me," he said. Both Mayu and Yuri began to cry. The men that they had loved had passed away and their child grew up without them.

"I'm so sorry I would do anything to take everything back to be able to see Zannanza again… I'm so sorry Yuri," everything had got dark and only Mayu and Yuri were in the room and they saw a black and white figure.

"You said that you would do anything to be with Zannanza again"

"Even lose the child that is in your womb"

"Yes I would…" Mayu said.

"And are you the same way will you give up that child to be with Kail…."

"Yes I would…" Yuri said. Both of the figures smile at each other.

"Then we will help you"

"How can you do that?" Mayu ask.

"We are Black and White we determine if the nature is unbalance or not"

"Not the Spirits"

"So will we take you back to your husbands or will we have to wait and see how long before you have your child"

"I'm ready," Yuri was shock.

"Mayu; how can you say something so fast," Yuri said.

"I can always have more children with Zannanza later," she said with a smile.

"Do you agree?"

"I agree," Yuri said. In a second and they both where swallow by the darkness. It was not until what felt like hours later that they came to Mayu woke up and felt Asad licking her face.

"Asad, stop it I'm awake," that was a shock to her. Mayu was awake and she was talking in her own voice so what just happen wasn't a dream and she was back in were her husband was. Mayu woke up Yuri who looked so pretty now even asleep.

"Stop, I'm up," she said.

"Yuri you hurry to your man and I will hurry to mine," they both ran different ways. When she found Zannanza he was alone by himself. She went and wraps his arms around him. "Zannanza I love you," she said in his ear.

"How long will your voice torment me?" he asks.

"Until you say that you don't love me so until your death but I don't plan letting you die on my watch," she said. Zannanza pulled her over and started to make out with her.

"If this is a dream I don't want it to end," he said.

"It's not a dream," she whispers. Then Mali and her children came to them.

"Mom!" Amir yells. Zannanza was shock and looks at the person in front of him.

"Isis… Mayu," he said.

"It's Isis I will always be your Isis…." She said as she gave him a long kiss.

_I like to thank everyone who supported me throughout this book I hope you like it and I will create more romantic stories like this one._

_THE ONE AND ONLY __**NACHEELL**_


End file.
